1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ratchet wrenches, and more particularly, to a socket ratchet wrench, which is operated in a manner of pressing to facilitate the removing of the socket from the ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench is mainly provided with a fix groove on the periphery of the socket, a ring groove on the inner periphery of the wrench body, and a C-clamp between the ring groove and the fix groove. When the socket is received by the wrench body, the C-clamp is resiliently engaged between the ring groove and the fix groove, whereby the socket is stably engaged on the head of the wrench body, such that the socket is prevented from departing from the wrench body during the operation.
However, the inner edge of the aforementioned ratchet is not present as a smooth surface, so that the manufacturing process of the ring groove thereof is difficult and complicated. Also, the C-clamp needs to be bended through a spring wire, such that the manufacturing process thereof is also difficult. In addition, elastic fatigue of the C-clamp is easily produced when the C-clamp is permanently disposed in the ring groove.